HGd10PHB - Fey
Fey Fey is a loose group of sentient creatures that are technically the same Kind. Like Unbular, they are represented by a wide number of breeds, but all can technically reproduce. Reproduction is almost always true to the mother's breed and never a hybrid, though the innate elemental magic sometimes gets crossed and the offspring will gain the father's elemental magic instead of its breed's magic. They are inherently magical creatures with strong roots in the Primal and Life Spectra. Society Fey society appears to be loose-knit and free from the outside, but they are fiercely loyal to their own Kind. While the structure of their society has very few rules or even social mores, there is an instinctual connection they have with one another. Fey are powerfully empathic toward one another, connected in a way that few other kinds even understand much less experience. It does not matter what breed, a Fey in need will be helped by other Fey with few exceptions. Fey family structures are monogamous permanent relationships, but the males tend to have much longer life-spans and may take several wives over the course of their life. Females tend to live less than a century, growing to old age gracefully with regal beauty in their waning years before laying down to rest surrounded by their natural element and fading into it. Males have been known to live up to five centuries, though most don't make it to their 400th conception day. The ratio of males to females in Fey society is the inverse of their life-cycles, around four females for every male. Sometimes this tends to lead female Fey to enter relationships with non-Fey which produces halfbreeds. Breeds Primal Fey * Asteriae (Fire) * Naiad (Water) * Oreads (Earth) * Sylph (Air) Life Fey * Faun (Fauna) * Intangi (Soul) * Meliai (Flora) * Nymph (Body) * Sophae (Mind) As Heroes Fey are fickle creatures oft times, but they love adventure. Curious creatures, especially in their youth, Fey may venture out at what is considered a dangerous age to other Kinds. However, their elemental nature insulates them somewhat and most are able to hold their own through innate magic whatever path they choose. Places, events, and objects hold their attention only for a little while, but Fey are social creatures and people are infinitely interesting to them. They love to make friends and can form deep bonds even with those who are not Fey, especially if treated kindly and provide lots of fun. Fey love to adventure for the wonder of exploring new places, seeing and experiencing new things, and above all meeting new people. Navigation * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Primary Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes